Susanne
Allgemeines Beim Erscheinen eines neuen Puzzles stellen sich bei mir Wettstreit-Euphorie und Visionen eines Flops gleichzeitig ein. Das letztere versuche ich zu unterdrücken. Ich fange aus diesem Grund seit einiger Zeit erst etwas später in Ruhe an, denn der Wettbewerb zwischen Einzelnen und Gruppen ist in den ersten Stunden sehr intensiv, was bei mir dazu führt, das ich unnötige Fehler mache, oft die gewünschte Punktzahl nicht erreiche und schnell stecken bleibe. Da überhole ich die Leute lieber später, was mich dann viel munterer stimmt. Nach anfänglich angelesener Theorie der in der englischsprachigen Foldit Wiki publizierten Methoden - Suggested Methods - habe ich mir im Laufe der Zeit ein eigenes Verfahren angeeignet. Ich mache viele kleine Eingriffe, oft intuitiv und zeige in den späten Abendstunden generell die beste Leistung, vielleicht, weil ich mit zunehmender Müdigkeit es nicht zu genau analysiere und einfach drauflos falte. Vorbereitungen und erste Spielphase Zuerst lese ich die Details im Puzzlemenü um zu wissen worum es geht. (Wem es hierbei schwer fällt den englischen Text zu verstehen, der sollte gleich im Chat um Hilfe bitten.) Dann stelle ich die ''View'' Optionen auf: Use Relative Score Coloring, Show Exposeds (welche entblöβte Aminosäuren mit gelbgrünen Bläschen markieren, Show Outlines, View Sidechains - Show All (slow). So sehe ich die problematischen Segmente besser (braun, rot) und auch die Bereiche mit vielen herausragenden hydrophobischen Seitenketten. Als nächstes vergleiche ich die Startpunktzahl mit der der besten Spieler um das Ziel im Auge zu behalten. Wenn ich mich nach Abschluss des 1. Versuchs in der Top50 befinde und noch Fortschritte machen kann, bin ich zufrieden, ansonsten versuche ich es mit einem abgeänderten Neuanfang, z. B. Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake Sidechains mit Unterbrechung, zuerst Shake Sidechains, zuerst anschieben oder Seitenketten flippen, Rückgrat biegen usw. Das Vorgehen ist bei mir impulsiv, es geht ganz nach Lust und Laune, ich mache es schnell und schau dabei nur auf meinen Punktzähler oben im Bild, denn ich spiele in dem Moment gegen mich selbst. Oft notiere ich mir die Punkte der verschiedenen Etappen wenn ich starte, damit ich einen Neuanfang gezielter variieren und Trends entdecken kann, z. B. je früher das Shake Sidechains je besser das Ergebnis usw. Ich sicher davon auch ein paar ''(Menu – Save Solution''), damit ich dann mitten im Spiel nicht noch mal von vorne anfangen muss, sollte ich stecken bleiben, und auf etwas ähnliches, aber vielleicht besseres, zurückgreifen kann. Ich erkenne mittlerweile eine eingermaβen gelungene Lösung, die ich dann auch weiter entwickel. Im Spiel benutze ich fast ausschlieβlich die Maus auf der Taskbar, Kurztasten weniger. Das im Sommer 2009 eingeführte neue Interface sagt mir nicht so zu, weil mir die vielen ausfaltbaren Boxen mitten auf dem Bildschirm im Weg sind. Mir ist die Taskbar unten am Rand genehmer. Mittlere Spielphase Das nun folgende gilt für alle Puzzle, mit Ausnahme von Design Puzzlen mit nicht manipulierbarem (graufarbigem) Rückgrat und schnurgeraden, ungefalteten Puzzlen (extended chains), wie z. B. ‘Freestyle’. Erst mache ich vor dem ersten Wiggle All oder Shake Sidechains ein paar Eingriffe, um gleich von Anfang an eine möglichst bessere Version zu erhalten, als die, die uns gestellt wird. Nachdem ich mir das Puzzle genau angesehen habe, schiebe ich es zuerst vorsichtig, später bewusst härter, an, benutze meistens braune Ecken dazu, erst Richtung Zentrum, aber auch mal nach auβen; ich versuche damit Lücken zu schlieβen und herausragende hydrophobische Seitenketten ins Innere zu packen. Wenn viele Faltblätter vorhanden sind, versuche ich sie fächerartig anzuordnen. Hierbei senkt sich oft die Punktzahl betrefflich, die Farbe des Puzzles wird grüner und z. T. rot. Nach solchen Eingriffen will ich wissen ob es sich gelohnt hat und klicke erst kurz auf Wiggle Sidechains, dann Wiggle Backbone. Ich bevorzuge es zu anfangs, denn Wiggle All lässt bei drastisch gesenktem Punktestand häufig alles auseinanderfliegen. Das benutze ich erst, wenn die Farbe des Puzzles wieder braun/grün wird oder sich die Punkte dem Originalstand nähern. In dieser Phase mache ich von ''Behavior'' generell noch keinen Gebrauch. Danach schiebe ich es wieder in Form, gefolgt von Wiggle All. Erst dann aktiviere ich Shake Sidechains in der Hoffnung, dass es da noch einen Bonus gibt, dann allerdings wieder Wiggle All bis fast nichts mehr dazukommt; aus Zeigründen lasse ich es nicht bis zum Anschlag zählen. Als nächstes drehe ich an beliebigen benachbarten Seitenketten um das Rückgrat zu manipulieren, generell 1 – 3, z. B. nur gelbe, nur blaue, gemischt, linear, gegenüberliegend, etwas verbreitet, aber im gleichen Hohlraum, schiebe sacht an, u. U. Wiggle Backbone, dann Wiggle All, Shake Sidechains, Wiggle All und wiederhole das an verschiedenen Stellen so lange, bis ich in dieser Phase keine Punkte mehr finde. Manchmal auch Wiggle Sidechains anstelle von Shake Sidechains und/oder zusätzlich, das Ergebnis ist unterschiedlich. Dieses sind oft die ersten, die ich mir aussuche: gelb – Prolin, Cystein, Methionin, dann die groβen, und blau - Serin, Threonin, Histidin. Ich kann die Auswahl nur damit begründen, dass ich damit generell mehr Erfolg habe als mit den anderen, die ich natürlich nicht ganz übersehe. Hier spielt die Farbe des Segmentes eine groβe Rolle. Ich suche erst viel im roten und braunen Bereich, weniger im grünen, wo es oft Minus gibt. Manche Puzzle geben in dieser Phase wenig Punkte her. Anschlieβend schiebe ich das Protein noch ein bischen; gibt es nach ein paar Versuchen von Wiggle All usw ein Minus, klicke ich gleich auf Undo - Restore very best und versuche es woanders. Ist die Struktur mit Helices und/oder Faltblättern gegeben, wende ich dort jetzt überall in beiden Richtungen Tweak an; zuerst nur eine kleine Drehung um es zu testen. Dazwischen immer Restore very best. Wenn die Anfangsstruktur in Loops gegeben war, male ich mir im Strukturmodus zu diesem Zweck jetzt Helices und Faltblätter, danach View - [[Werkzeuge|''Show bonds (sheet)]] um deren Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen aufzuzeigen, damit ich sehe wo es an ihnen mangelt und versuche dann mit ''Tweak und Biegen (siehe nächster Absatz) die Faltblätter besser zu plazieren. Jetzt versuche ich den Rest des Rückgrats zu manipulieren. Ich wechsel vor dieser Phase oft auf View Protein - Trace Tube, (Ctrl Shift S, zurück M), die Röhrenansicht, so sehe ich die unterliegende Form besser. Ich suche zuerst nach einem giftgrünen Segment und friere es mit Shift Links-Klick, dreh das Puzzle dann so, dass ich vor mir eine braune Ecke habe und das gefrorene Teil dahinter liegt. Dann Links-Klick auf diese Ecke, festhalten und vorsichtig, aber mit etwas Druck, in Richtung des eingefrorenen Segments schieben. Das Einfrieren scheint dabei zu helfen, dass bei dieser Aktion nicht alles auseinanderfliegt. Oft biege ich die braune Ecke auch etwas bei dieser Aktion und mache dabei auch einen kleinen Dreh im Handgelenk. Die anderen Teile des Puzzles, die sich dabei bewegen, zeigen auf, welche Portion ich noch umpositionieren muss. Es darf dabei nicht zu viel Bewegung ins Protein kommen, sonst sinkt die Punktzahl zu drastisch. Danach Unfreeze, Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, anschieben, Shake usw. Ich wiederhole das an weiteren solchen Stellen; auch wenn der Punktestand noch etwas im Minus steht, mache ich hiermit weiter, gehe aber nicht zu weit runter. Das braucht oft ein paar Arbeitsgänge um zum Erfolg zu führen und es geht viel Zeit drauf. In dieser Phase lege ich auch Gummibänder an, erst gemischt zwischen giftgrünen, roten und braunen Segmenten, gefroren oder nicht, einzeln oder zu mehreren, kurz Wiggle, Bänder entfernen, Wiggle, schieben, Punktstand überprüfen, entweder ''Restore Best'' oder beim Punktanstieg gleich weitermachen. Bei diesem Arbeitsgang habe ich oft keine Seitenketten in Sicht, View – Sidechains (Don’t show, fast). Das gibt mehr Überblick; trotzdem klicke ich ab und zu mal auf ''Reset Structures'' um Tweak wieder zu testen. Ich probier auch allgemeine Bänder-Rezepte aus dem Cookbook (Rezeptbuch) dabei aus, suche ca 10 Segmente aus, klicke aber fast sofort wieder auf Stop; war es erfolgreich wiederhole ich es, ansonsten lasse ich es bleiben. Ich achte auch auf die Verlagerung der Hohlräume (Voids). Jetzt erst suche ich mir Teilstücke für ein Rebuild aus, vor allen Dingen braune Segmente, bis zu 5, rote Ecken und Endstücke, u. U. auch eine ganze Helix oder ein Faltblatt. Mit Freeze trenne ich diese Teile ab. Das Ergebnis ist unvorhersagbar. Ich versuche gleichzeitig die Undo – Grafik und die Veränderungen am Protein zu verfolgen. Ich habe inzwischen mit allen möglichen Werten, auch mit Null, eine Verbesserung erzeugt, auch schon bei der Vorgabe der Werte ohne einen anderen Wert aussuchen zu müssen. Ich lade mir bis zu 20 Werte, wenn es viele gibt, klicke in der Undo Grafik auf den letzten Hochwert (weisser Streifen) und gehe mit Hilfe des Undo Button von rechts nach links in dieser Grafik durch die verschiedenen Werte, bleib bei denen, wo mir die Form gefällt und wiggle sie aus. Bemerkung: wenn ein Wert gewiggelt wird, wird rechts davon alles im Undo-Graph gelöscht! Reichte es nicht, gehe ich weiter durch die verschiedenen gelb gefärbten Rebuild Werte. Ich stelle die Grafiklänge (View - Graph Properties) immer auf 100 Werte um soviel wie möglich speichern zu können. Bei groβen Puzzlen gehe ich mit den Werten in der Auswahl nicht so weit runter, da die Proteine zu lange brauchen bis sie sich wieder ausgewiggelt haben und oft doch ein Minus anzeigen. Bei solchen reichen meistens 2, maximal 3 Versuche je Stelle mit verschiedenen Abtrennungen, zu mehr reicht die Zeit nicht. Zum Schluss schiebe ich das Puzzle noch ein bischen herum, versuche es noch mit ein paar Seitenketten, etwas Tweak, wobei ich bei Helices auch auf den lila Punkt klicke um sie etwas zu verformen, und biege noch etwas dran herum bis nur noch Hundertstel dazukommen oder ich entscheide, dass die nächsthöhere Solo- oder Teamposition sowieso nicht mehr erreichbar ist. Das Spiel geht dem Ende zu Wenn alles eben erwähnte nichts mehr bringt, starte ich die ''Local Wiggles'', und zwar seit einiger Zeit mit einer Kombination eigener Rezepte und denen von Mitspielern aus der öffentlichen Rezeptsammlung. Ich spare so in der Endphase gut 2 Stunden gegenüber dem manuellen Freeze und Unfreeze. Die meisten Rezepte verwandeln die Struktur in Loops, sodass ich anschlieβend noch kurz mit Verbiegen, Bändern und Rebuild arbeite, in der Hoffnung, hier noch ein paar unerwartete Punkte zu bekommen, bis ich mich dann mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden gebe und es anderen Team-Mitgliedern zur Ansicht oder zum Verbessern zur Verfügung stelle. Es sind immer Puzzle dabei, die ich nicht in den Griff bekomme, da finde ich mich mit ab, freue mich dann um so mehr auf das nächste. Ich habe zudem noch die Möglichkeit an einer der Team-Lösungen als ''Evolver'' zu arbeiten und noch etwas zur Plazierung unserer Gruppe beizusteuern. Besonderheiten bei ausgesuchten Puzzlen Refinement. Hier wird uns das Resultat (u. U. eines Mitspielers von einer vorhergehenden Runde) zum verbessern übergeben, wobei die Form gut ist, aber zu wenig Punkte erreicht wurden. Solche Puzzle pflücke ich regelrecht auseinander, nicht zu weit, nur so, dass sie anders zusammengelegt werden können, denn es soll ja etwas neues dabei heraus kommen. Komischerweise mache ich das generell mit Puzzlen die ich nicht selbst gefaltet habe. Vielleicht ist das meine Art alles genau zu untersuchen und zu testen. Danach Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake usw, meistens zuerst ohne sichtbare Seitenketten und auch in Röhrenform. Ich spiele diese Puzzle so als wenn ich von Anfang an schon in der Mittelphase bin, die dann halt länger dauert. Rosetta Decoy. Hier ist die Form fast perfekt, nur fehlt es noch an einigen Punkten; es sind oft sehr groβe, langsame Puzzle mit über 150 Seitenketten, Segmente sind überwiegend braun und mittelgrün gefärbt, mit einigen giftgrünen und roten Teilen. Aus diesem Grund passe ich auf, dass der Punktestand beim Manipulieren nicht zu weit absackt. Es ist aber alles ein Versuch wert, Restore Best ist ja schnell zu erreichen. Ich schiebe es immer vorsichtig, teste dann zuerst die Seitenketten, danach etwas Tweak, Rückgrat biegen und an problematischen Stellen Rebuild. Es ist oft schwer hier den Durchbruch zu finden, aber Geduld zahlt sich oft aus. Quest to the Native. Bei diesen recht schwierigen Puzzlen ist die spezifische Form bekannt; wir haben sie u. U. schon in einer vorhergehenden Runde gefaltet, aber die gegebene Lösung nicht erreicht und bekommen es somit nochmals als Aufgabe gestellt, allerdings jetzt mit Vorlage und schon komplett vorgefaltet. Die Vorlage muss während des Spiels immer wieder zurechtgerückt werden - Reset Structures, (Ctrl E). Zuerst schiebe ich verschiedene Portionen in Richtung Vorlage und versuche zumindest einen Teil des Rückgrats ihr anzupassen, mache dann aber nach Wiggle usw. erst ohne Vorlage weiter indem ich Show Guide abstelle und sie nur ab und zu wieder hinter das Puzzle lege. Es stört mich sie die ganze Zeit dabeizuhaben. Hier muss man schon richtig dran herumzerren, Freeze an Teilstücken hilft dabei es zu stabilisieren. Ich benutze so ziemlich alles, was der Werkzeugkasten anzubieten hat um es formgerecht zu falten, muss aber zugeben, dass ich oft Schwierigkeiten mit dieser Puzzleart habe - zieh ich vorne, verschiebt sich alles hinten . . . :( Mini-CASP. (C'ritical '''A'ssessment of Protein 'S'tructure 'P'rediction = Kritische Auswertung von Proteinstrukturvorhersage) Wenn ich es richtig verstanden habe, sind dies die besten Rosetta@home Versionen eines gegebenen Proteins, wobei die spezifische Form noch nicht bekannt ist. Obwohl ich wie gewohnt starte, neu anfange, weiterfalte usw, habe ich generell nur mit einer dieser Versionen Erfolg (wenn simultan a,b,c). Die, mit der ich gar nicht zurechtkomme, wiggle ich schnell aus (Local Wiggle), damit ich mich auf die anderen Versionen konzentrieren kann, bis zum Schluss nur noch eine davon übrig bleibt. Ich arbeite anfangs viel ohne sichtbare Seitenketten, aber mit den Hohlräumen (Voids) um mit Bändern und verbiegen zunächst etwas Form reinzubringen, in der Hoffnung, dass die folgenden Aktionen mit Seitenketten, Schieben usw. besser bewertet werden. '''Ungefaltete Puzzle (Extended Chains), z. B. Freestyle. Schnurgerade (Primärstruktur), (u. U. auch Design). Diese Art macht mir viel Spaβ, aber ich experimentiere da noch: zuerst Wiggle Backbone um festzustellen, wo die Biegungen sind, dann im Strukturmodus Faltblätter und Helices aufmalen. Ich lasse die Sektionen mit vielen blauen Seitenketten als Loops, was dann mehr oder weniger entscheidet, welche Länge die anderen Teile bekommen. Danach mit Rebuild Helices aufschrauben und Faltblätter verbessern, dann Rückgrat biegen und mit Bändern alles zusammenziehen. Jetzt in der kompakteren Form erst Wiggle/Shake Sidechains, Wiggle Backbone/All da erwarte ich mehr Punkte von den Seitenketten; versuche auch hierbei das Auseinanderfliegen zu verhindern, sonst erst wieder Undo. Den Schieber in Behavior betätigen kann auch helfen, aber Vorsicht, zuviel, und es gibt einen roten Knoten! Bei schon vorhandenen Strukturen verfahre ich wie gerade beschrieben und versuche halt die Faltblätter, wenn vorhanden, mit Hilfe von Bändern aneinanderzurücken um die Haftbarkeit der Wasserstoffbrückenbindungen zu nutzen und eine kompaktere Form zu bekommen, die beim Wigglen nicht leicht auseinanderfliegt, geschoben werden kann, und die hydrophobischen Seitenketten bedeckt. Rebuild ist meine Notlösung. Ich arbeite auch mit den Seitenketten um das Rückgrat zu verformen. Sobald ich das Puzzle einigermaβen zusammen habe und die Tweaks ausgenutzt habe, gehe ich auf die Röhrenstruktur über, welche mir mehr Übersicht gibt. Meine beste Leistung erziele ich momentan noch mit Helices/Loops, da ich die Anordnung von Faltblättern noch nicht so ganz im Griff habe. Hierzu besonders zu empfehlen: - Madde Design Puzzle - nicht manipulierbares Rückgrat. Da mir hier nichts als die Seitenketten zur Verfügung stehen um es zu verbessern (das betrifft auch die bunt gefärbten, die nicht austauschbar sind, aber bewegt werden können), drehe ich zunächst ein paar davon, gefolgt von Wiggle Backbone, Wiggle All, Shake Sidechains usw um den Effekt zu sehen (fast unbemerkt bewegt sich dabei das graufarbige Rückgrat, Zusammenstöβe färben sich hellrosa). Das mache ich so lange, bis ich keine Punkte mehr finde und der Meinung bin, die besten Vorraussetzungen für den nächsten Schritt geschaffen zu haben. Danach klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und lass mir das erste Sortiment automatisch in die Designer Positionen einsetzen, danach wieder Wiggle, Shake Sidechains (macht bei dieser Art Puzzle oft groβe Sprünge), gefolgt von Mutate Sidechains bis es nichts mehr dazu gibt. Ich vergleiche meine Punktzahl mit der der besten Lösung und fange u. U. noch ein paar Mal mit Variationen an (zuerst automatisch Mutate oder selber welche aussuchen usw, um sicher zu gehen, dass ich mit meinem besten Resultat arbeite. Danach suche ich mir wieder eine Handvoll austauschbarer Seitenketten aus, suche mir in dem Mutate Kreisdiagramm neue Aminosäuren aus – ersetze ca 50% bei kleinen und bis zu einem Drittel zu anfangs bei gröβeren Puzzlen, danach gezielter. Ich versuche es auch mit Seitenketten, die nicht gern beieinander sind, was visuell und im Punktstand reflektiert ist, um eine Bewegung des Rückgrats zu verursachen mit dem Versuch eines zweiten Mutate. Danach beruht alles nur auf einer Kombination des schon erwähnten und etwas Glück. Design Puzzle - Rückgrat zum Teil manipulierbar. Zuerst versuche ich die manipulierbaren Teile zu verbessern, z. B. mit Tweak, selbst biegen, Seitenketten flippen usw. Wiggle, Shake usw dabei nicht vergessen. Die Farbe der Segmente zeigt an wie gut sie sich fühlen – 'gelb' muss verbessert werden, 'grün' zeigt schon die Verbesserung an und 'rot' ist noch sehr problematisch. Erst hiernach klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und verfahre dann wie im vorhergehenden Abschnitt angegeben. Ich komme danach immer wieder auf das bewegliche Rückgrat zurück, denn nach jedem Mutate liegt es etwas anders. Wenn die Möglichkeit zum Insert/Delete von Segmenten vorhanden ist (das gilt bei allen Design Puzzlen, wo dies zur Auswahl steht), mache ich natürlich davon Gebrauch, sicher oft die Zwischenergebnisse, probiere vieles aus und korrigiere schnell mit Undo. Dann nach dem Auswigglen noch u. U. Rebuild, damit sich alles besser anordnet und nach dem Wiggle mehr Punkte als zuvor ergibt. Versuch es beim Wiggle auch mal mit Behavior, ein leichtes Hin- und Herschieben kann hier auch Punkte bringen. Design Puzzle - Ganzes Rückgrat manipulierbar. Es enthält meistens schon eine Anzahl unzugänglicher und z. B. eine Mischung von austauschbaren und nicht austauschbaren Seitenketten. Beim Start verfahre ich wie bei einem normalen Puzzle und versuche so viel Punkte wie möglich aus dem vorgegebenen Protein herauszuholen. Wenn mir die Form des ganzen und Farbe der Segmente gefallen und ich nichts mehr verbessern kann, klicke ich auf Mutate Sidechains und lasse mir automatisch alles austauschen, in der Hoffnung, dass es mir für das schon verbesserte Protein eine bessere Auswahl trifft, die sich im Punktstand zeigt. Ich fahre dann wie gehabt fort. Ich bleibe meistens bei der gegebenen Struktur und ändere nur ein paar Segmente. Design Puzzle - Schnurgerade (Extended Chain) mit Anzahl austauschbarer Seitenketten. Hier experimentiere ich noch und muβ oft über meine Werke lachen. Ich fange wieder unterschiedlich an wie schon oben beschrieben und variiere Mutate Sidechains, Shake, Wiggle usw in der Hoffnung, dass es sich von allein etwas zusammenfaltet, ansonsten versuche ich es wieder mit Bändern, biegen, Rebuild, dann, wenn das ganze kompakt aussieht, Mutate Sidechains, dann arbeite ich halt mit dem, was ich mir geschaffen habe. Wenn nur eine Struktur vorhanden ist, z. B. Loops, bemale ich im Strukturmodus zuerst nur ein paar Segmente mit Helices und Faltblättern. Wenn ich etwas gefaltet habe, änder ich die Auswahl zum Teil wieder, z. B. mehr Loop- weniger Helixsegmente, je nach erreichter Form. Hier habe ich mit Rebuild auch etwas mehr Erfolg, da die Form generell nicht gerade perfekt ist und sich somit leicht verbessern lässt. Quick Puzzle. Hier zählen schnelle Resultate und wenn ich beim ersten Versuch punktmäβig richtig liege, fange ich nicht mehr neu an und versuche gleich zu anfangs so hoch wie möglich in der Rangliste zu kommen. Es macht viel Spaβ und ich empfinde es als Abwechslung zu den oft langwierigen, wochenlangen Puzzle-Projekten. All Hands. Dies zieh ich allen anderen vor. Der Anfang macht Laune, es gibt gleich mehrere Lösungen mit niedrigen Werten zum Aussuchen, mit deren Hilfe ich zunächst mit Leichtigkeit in der Rangliste aufsteigen kann. Wenn noch keine besseren Resultate von Mitspielern veröffentlicht sind, versuche ich so weit wie möglich allein zu kommen, in der Hoffnung, später eine bessere Lösung in der Auswahl zu haben, die den Aufstieg erleichtert. Ich mag den Aspekt der Zusammenarbeit, gekoppelt mit meinem Wunsch doch am letzten Tag dort in der Top10 zu stehen. Obwohl ich das Endstadium nicht so gern mag und es schwierig ist die nächste Lösung zu verbessern, ist mir dieser halbe Punkt dann mehr wert als alle, die ich vorher geschafft habe. Ich kann nur empfehlen sich hier dran zu beteiligen. Ligand. Neu - August 2009, Ligand - Design Puzzle, u. U. mit begrenztem Insert, wobei das Rückgrat oft z. T. nicht direkt manipulierbar ist, aber durch die Interaktion der ausgesuchten Seitenketten und deren Mutationen in Bewegung kommt. Es geht darum den Ligand besser durch benachbarte Seitenketten zu verankern (View - Show bonds non-protein), was durch deren Austausch, die dadurch verursachte Rückgratbewegung und dem Umpositionieren des Liganden erreicht werden kann. Ich wende alle Wiggle an, auch mit unterschiedlichen Behavior''einstellungen. Durch das ''Move Tool verändere ich ab und zu die Lage des Liganden oder auch des ganzen Rückgrats, aber immer nur ein klein wenig. Ansonsten spiele ich diese wie oben bereits in 'Design Puzzle - Rückgrat nicht/zum Teil manipulierbar' beschrieben, halt nur mit dem Blick auf den Ligand. Um besser sehen zu können, benutze ich den X-ray tunnel for ligand in View, was wie ein Vergröβerungsglas wirkt. Ich arbeite relativ gern an diesen Puzzlen. Conditions sind Bedingungen, die es den Entwicklern ermöglichen, die Falter davon abzuhalten, das Rückgrat des jeweiligen Puzzles in unerwünschte Lagen zu bringen und machen sich durch die rot durchgestrichene Punktbewertung bemerkbar (wie beim Evolven). Die Punkte zählen erst, wenn der rote Strich weg ist. Ich halte das Wiggle dann sofort an, damit mir das Ergebnis verbleibt und sicher es auch sofort, denn sollte ich es in der Undo''grafik verlieren, kann ich es gleich wieder aufladen. Dann baue ich auf dieses Ergebnis vorsichtig auf, alle paar Sekunden halte ich ''Wiggle an und arbeite mich dann langsam voran. Wenn der rote Strich wieder erscheint, lasse ich das Wiggle auch ab und zu weiterlaufen in der Hoffnung, dass er doch wieder verschwindet und mir ein weitaus besseres Ergebnis hinterlässt. Ich gewöhne mich relativ schnell an die Limitationen der verschiedenen Puzzle und hab generell keine Schwierigkeiten damit, man muss halt etwas experimentieren. Einige dieser Puzzle-Arten sind noch neu (Design, CASP, Ligand) und ich bin selbst noch dabei mir eine Strategie zurechtzulegen. Sollte mir etwas konkretes dazu auffallen, werde ich den Text hier dementspreched bearbeiten. Susanne ist Mitglied in der Gruppe SETI.Germany